


Maid Cafes

by Voidwing



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Deepthroating, Lucifer is part of the crew. He's just here. Don't ask how he is simply here to fuck., M/M, Oral, Porn Without Plot, Tell me any needed tags and I will add them!, Very happy maid Lucifer services Sandalphon, breeding kink (?), cumming inside, maid outfit, rawwing, sandalphon top in ch 1 lucifer top in ch 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidwing/pseuds/Voidwing
Summary: “What is this?” Sandalphon hissed out,staring at the picture of black and white frilly dress wearing girls, some type of cute hair bow on all their heads.Through his worries, he could feel the gaze of Lucifer almost burning into his skin straight to his side.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Cafes. Cafes always had some wild bullshit going on in them, at least, that’s what Sandalphon had gathered from the skyfarers. 

“A cat cafe?” He gawked, letting his mouth slack a bit as he stared at Gran intensely, trying to mull over whatever emotions he felt upon hearing people drink coffee and tea surrounded by cats. He didn’t dislike cats, but like, why? He stood there, arms crossed, weight shoved onto one leg as sassily as ever.

“I think it seems rather delightful.” The man behind him chimed in, a hand planting themself on both of Sandalphon’s shoulders. Lucifer. Sandalphon kept his annoyance clear, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brow at the adventurer. 

But, with that from Lucifer, Gran seemed to perk up and waved the duo over to the round table in the Grandcypher dining hall. Sandalphon made no effort to budge, so Lucifer elegantly walked by him, releasing his shoulders softly and ever so gently brushing a finger against the back of the brown haired angel’s neck.

Sandalphon gave a shiver at it, darting his eyes to watch the former supreme primarch walk over to the singularity, making no signs that he meant to do so. Sandalphon watched from across the room, not having changed his position at all as Gran pulled out some paper and pointed at one for Lucifer. Who was now leaning over the young teenager to stare with him.

“See? There’s many types you both could own. People love themes!” Gran told Lucifer, who merely gave a small smile, before blue eyes turned to stare at crimson. Sandalphon felt himself biting his inner cheek at this. 

“Sandalphon? Won’t you come look at this?” Lucifer asked him, in such a tone that made Sandalphon instantly melt. The angry angel gave a groan in reply, but the click and tapping of his high heels let the two know he was coming.

Sandalphon stood a bit to the side of Gran, knowing fully well if he tried to see over Lucifer, he would see nothing. Only to feel himself heat up, darting a finger on the flyer. Most of them seemed harmless, but this one.. 

“What is this?” Sandalphon hissed out, staring at the picture of black and white frilly dress wearing girls, some type of cute hair bow on all their heads. Through his worries, he could feel the gaze of Lucifer almost burning into his skin straight to his side.

“Oh! That’s a maid cafe! They’re popular.. But since you’re guys you’d most likely prefer to do a butler cafe! Both are very popular!” Gran said earnestly, looking at Sandalphon happily with a smile, as if just excited Sandalphon was paying attention at all. The singularity turned back to the list of cafes on the flier, happily going off about them.

But Sandalphon simply stared, maid cafe? Who would… Attend that? He felt himself go red at the realization that he would, before shaking his head very slightly to meet Lucifer’s gaze.

“Sandalphon?” The worried ex-primarch began, now much less absorbed by Gran and more so watching his angel. The angel gave a small eye cut at Lucifer, trying to avoid anything the other wished to say before giving a breathless ‘tch’ noise.

“I’ll be retiring to my room for the night. Good night Lucifer, Gran.” Sandalphon spoke out to interrupt the rambling Gran, leaving the duo behind. But mainly the older angel watching him go, with a tilted and confused head.

-

“Sandalphon,” Lucifer started softly, knocking on the wooden door with the back of his hand. Waiting for a reply as he stood staring at the brown door in the hallway. Only to feel happiness reignite in him as the door opened, only to be abruptly slammed into his face the minute he could see Sandalphon.

“Sandalphon?” Lucifer asked, outside the door, as the angel inside sweated heavily. The man he had just opened the door for? Lucifer? Why is he wearing that? More so, where?  
Sandalphon slowly opened the door again, letting it creak with every movement as he fully opened it, staring at the man in front of him.

A maid headdress in his hair elegantly, with a black strip down the middle and black strings tied neatly in a bow under his chin to keep it from falling off as white locks of hairs sprawled everywhere. Looking like messy hair, yet up kept and clean. 

A cutesie dress over a white short sleeved shirt with a bow around his neck, the black dress giving way to frills and curls a bit past his shoulders almost to his elbows and just before his thighs. Sandalphon blinked, awestruck by the sight as he glanced downward, black tights too?

Lucifer said nothing before barging in past the growing red Sandalphon, who stood there stunned before slowly, mechanically, closing the door. He dared not turn to face his Lucifer.

“Sandalphon,” Lucifer began, letting out a deep breath, “Thank you. I was worried someone besides you might see.” Someone… else might see? That’s what he’s worried about?

Sandalphon turned to face his former primarch, now wearing a maid outfit, and looking rather proud about it.

“Can I ask.. What is this..” Lucifer gave an innocent head tilt at this, the bows bouncing as he did such. 

“You were interested in them, were you not?” Lucifer began, grabbing the hem of his skirt to fiddle with it, “So, after discussing it with Vira, she said it may be best for me to wear this to see if it’s truly the cafe you would like to pursue! So, you may view it in person!” Sandalphon felt himself exhale heavily, Vira. You knew damned well..

Lucifer however, slowly turned for Sandalphon, making the other hitch his back as Lucifer turned to grab hold of his bow on the back of his skirt. A giant window of open flesh on his back. The soft lumps of flesh showing where his wings usually came from.. Looking almost like scars if you did not know Lucifer’s true form.

“It does seem like a rather appealing outfit, I can see why it would appeal to you.” Lucifer started, as he turned back around, only to gently motion to the bed. Bowing a tiny bit as if getting into character as a maid.

“Would you please sit?”

Sandalphon choked at this, and moved to sit down obediently, his heels clicking as he moved very.. Stiffly to the bed. Trying to adapt to Lucifer in.. This outfit. He sat on his bed with his legs hanging off, idly looking at his room instead of at his partner. It was just a small bed made for him in his small cabin room. A nice window to the right center of his room across from the door with a desk under it that was rarely used.

Lucifer merely kneeled to the floor at Sandalphon’s feet, ignoring the small noise Sandalphon made at that. He moved a gentle gloved hand to Sandalphon’s boot, removing it so softly, making Sandalphon almost shake out of nervousness. This sight of Lucifer below him… 

Lucifer gently let the boot he had removed fall to the wooden floor with a satisfying thump, leaving his left to continue gently holding Sandalphon’s right tights covered leg. “Uh, Lucifer,” Sandalphon began, only to quickly shut up as Lucifer moved to gently flutter a kiss onto Sandalphon’s ankle. However, Lucifer’s right used this time to gently snake up Sandalphon’s inner leg and to his thigh, rubbing a small circle on it with his thumb.

“Lucifer, this is-”, Lucifer laughing cut him off, making Sandalphon move his gaze from the hand dangerously close to his groin and to his lover on the floor. “Won’t you relax, my Sandalphon? You seemed stressed.” Lucifer spoke smoothly like silk, letting Sandalphon’s leg go gently to move to remove the other boot. 

He removed that one much quicker, and instead moved a bit closed to Sandalphon; “This outfit arouses you, correct?” Lucifer asked, edging very quickly to be closer to Sandalphon’s.. Ah..

“That’s.. Not important.” Sandalphon stated, feeling himself gasp as Lucifer ignored his words, instead moving Sandalphon’s skirt to the sides to press his head against Sandalphon’s inner thigh to plant a kiss. His free hands snaking around Sandalphon to gently unclip the belt Sandalphon always wore to keep on that weird.. Skirt kilt thing. 

He gently undid it effortlessly, naturally as he normally wore one as well, and basically ripped it from Sandalphon. Granting a small gasp from the smaller angel as his body slightly jolted upwards at the force of Lucifer removing the garment. Especially since Lucifer was playing a dangerous game currently with him…

“Lucifer-sama-”,”Oh? No reason to be so formal..” Lucifer said gently, though he moved his hands back to Sandalphon’s waist, instead rubbing a circle on his back as well with his fingers. Before dipping a bit below the fabric of the brown haired angel’s dark brown tight fabric. 

“No need for this, now is there?” Lucifer asked, obviously to no one because when Sandalphon even began to say ‘what’ all he managed to get out was ‘wah’ before the larger angel simply tore the tights. 

“H-Hey! I needed those for later wear! You could have taken them off like a norma-” Sandalphon merely swallowed a bit harder as he stared downward at his lover, his Lucifer. “It’s more fun like this, isn’t it? Besides..” Lucifer moved a hand idly, granting a small gasp from Sandalphon who out of pure reaction moved a hand to Lucifer’s head and kept the other behind him aiding him in staying propped up as he now felt shaky. That damned hand gently grazed the now exposed cock of the brown haired angel, “I know you don’t wear anything under your tights usually..”

Sandalphon gave a weak noise at that, clearly growing more red in the face as he stared down at Lucifer, who looked up at him with those beautiful eyes.. He looked gorgeous as always, but even more so with a slight blush on his cheeks brightening his face against his white hair. White eyelashes fluttering lovingly, only to snap Sandalphon back to reality as both of Lucifer’s hands found Sandalphon’s now growing erect member. 

A gentle gloved cupped his balls, and the other touched at the tip very gently, “Are there any preferred services you desire?” Lucifer asked, his eyes moving from the painful circles on the tip of the cock to looking Sandalphon in the eyes. Who was in fact redder than his eyes by now in the face. Of course, they had copulated before but this..

“P-Preferred? That’s.. Lucifer..” Sandalphon said quietly, squinting a bit as he felt the hand focused on his tips slide down on his shaft gently, a bit wet from the brown head’s precum. Lucifer gave a small hum as he nuzzled Sandalphon’s thigh lovingly, before taking the hand that was gently massaging Sandalphon’s balls to tuck some strands of hair behind his ears, “No worries if you have none; I will adapt.” Lucifer told him softly, still keeping the soft stroking going much to Sandalphon’s pleasure.

Sandalphon tightened his head on Lucifer’s head a bit warily as Lucifer moved, “Wait, Lucifer,” Sandalphon spoke, only to swallow hard as he felt it.. Lucifer’s tongue gently rubbing across his tip, rubbing a small circle across the slit with his tongue. Drawing a moan from Sandalphon very easily as he resisted buckling into Lucifer’s mouth.

Who seemed to know what he desired, and slid the tip into his mouth slowly, still giving Sandalphon those soft delicious movements with his tongue. However, he moved the already slightly slick with precum hand to return to stroking his lover. The other.. Pressed against Sandalphon’s back as if to keep him in place.. Showing how small in comparison Sandalphon’s frame truly was to his Lucifer’s.

Sandalphon said nothing, for once. Deciding instead to simply enjoy his lover indulging him. But.. Attempting to ignore Lucifer giving him head and pumping his cock for a moment, he looked at his beautiful lover.. He was so graceful even if there was a cock in his mouth. Sandalphon chose to move some of Lucifer’s hair out of his face that had sprawled across his cheeks when sucking. Which.. Cursedly.. Made those beautiful eyes flutter open to look up at Sandalphon.. Taking this as some encouragement to continue, as he stopped focusing on the tip and let Sandalphon slide a bit more into his mouth.

Sandalphon gave a shiver, attempting to keep eye contact with Lucifer.. Something was.. Truly instinctual to enjoy looking at this sight in front of him, but Lucifer broke eye contact instead to begin bobbing with his head. Sandalphon felt his breath hitch at the new delightful feeling of his lover gently sliding him into his throat and sucking a bit.. Every now and then giving him soft flicks with his tongue before once again sliding him deeper..

Lovely.. Sandalphon merely sat there, being.. Serviced as his partner called it, looking at the white haired man’s body… The beautiful maid outfit as he was now on two knees bent over a bit straight with his head simply bobbing to pleasure Sandalphon.. The frills and ribbons bouncing a bit when he moved. Sandalphon felt like this truly was, the real eden. 

“Lucifer..” He gave a small moan out, feeling his lover take his dick all the way into his throat, feeling him struggle a bit around it before keeping it there.. The insides of his mouth twitching and convulsing to attempt to adapt to this new foreign object staying inside.. 

Sandalphon put both his hands in Lucifer’s hair at this, it was enough to make him cum and he certainly had to fight it, which was probably obvious to his lover as he knotted his hands into his hair. Taking a slight hold of the ribbon on his head. 

“Lucifer, I.. I’ll cum take it out..” To this, Lucifer merely looked upwards at Sandalphon, making him visibly wince at the sight of his cock fully into his maid outfit wearing boyfriend’s mouth, “Lu-Lucif-” Ah, well. He warned him. He thought very pitifully as he felt Lucifer choke on his cock slightly, making Sandalphon vaguely aware of the cold drool on his balls from Lucifer.

Of course, he was more focused on the feeling of cumming down Lucifer’s throat, as Lucifer's throat struggled and moved to drink the forced liquid down his throat. Rubbing even harder and twitching wildly more so on Sandalphon's cock as he tried in vain to get comfortable with the feeling of deepthroating his dick as Sandalphon came. Sandalphon surely would have buckled his hips if he was standing, instead he merely crumpled a bit forward over Lucifer. 

Absentmindedly making his hands shove Lucifer a bit further down on his cock, making him truly drink all of it. It took Sandalphon a few seconds, feeling his cock still twitch and spasm and Lucifer’s throat feeling absolutely divine as he struggled to swallow the hot liquid being washed down his throat before Sandalphon grounded himself again. 

“Ah, I’m, So sorry Lucifer, I,” Sandalphon started, releasing Lucifer and sitting up again, only to watch his boyfriend release his cock from his mouth with a long line of drool connecting them. Taking in deep breaths as he very obviously was trying to regain from having a cock down his throat and fed cum.

“You worry too much, my love,” Lucifer said after a few seconds, taking a moment to stand up from where he had just been bent over to brush off his mouth with his gloves softly, only to give a small smile to Sandalphon, “I desired to service you in full, did I not?” 

Sandalphon felt himself weak at that, the full Lucifer in all of his glory standing before him in a maid outfit.. He seemed to be absolutely glowing somehow for someone that just deepthroated their lover and talked about servicing him. “Kiss me.” Sandalphon demanded, since, if Lucifer was obeying him, he figured this would be accepted. 

Lucifer looked at him blankly for a moment before giving his normal small smile on his lips, as he bent a bit to kiss his boyfriend. Much too gently for Sandalphon’s horny desires, Sandalphon noted, before moving his hand to grip onto one of those damned ribbons to yank his boyfriend into place as he roughly demanded more. Soft lips with a.. Slight taste of salt seemed to smile a bit more at this, and opened willingly at Sandalphon biting the lower one.

Sandalphon moved his tongue into Lucifer’s mouth harshly, using it to explore it.. It tasted like.. Well. He assumed this is what his cum tasted like.. And… A small faint tinge of coffee. Sandalphon roughly pressed his tongue into Lucifer’s feeling truly at peace when connected like this with the other. Only to tear away from him, letting that familiar sight of drool leak from Lucifer’s still agape mouth. The brown haired angel quickly realized that somehow.. He sure was hard again. He quickly wrote it off as a submissive Lucifer in a maid outfit really made him act up sexually.

“You know where the lube is, correct?” Lucifer tilted his head softly at this as Sandalphon released the ribbon on the cute dress he was holding him by, blue eyes looked to the side at the desk idly, “Yes.” Lucifer answered obediently, “Get it.” Sandalphon ordered him, watching the larger angel move ever so gracefully in the maid outfit across the room.

Sandalphon at this, also stood up, stalking behind his boyfriend and watching him fish the lube from the drawer in the desk. Lucifer jumped a slight bit realizing Sandalphon was behind him, “Now, get on the desk and put your back to the window.” 

Lucifer casted a small worried glance at his lover, before, rather slowly complying, his legs lazily over the edge of the counter as he kept hold of the lube. Now a rather large angel propped onto the desk warily, looking nervous to his smaller more feral boyfriend. Who merely moved his desk chair to the side, realizing he certainly did not intend on using this desk for the correct things currently. 

“Sandalphon?” No reply was offered to Lucifer as Sandalphon moved a bit quickly, it was a perfect height desk, really. If he angled Lucifer a bit.. He could easily fuck him deeply and senseless.. Lucifer enjoyed it deep, afterall.

A small hum came from Sandalphon as a smile now danced on his lips at the thought, moving a hand to the underneath of Lucifer’s knee. Much to Lucifer’s confusion, only to generate a small squeak at the yank motion that followed as Lucifer slid a bit down the window. 

Perfect.. Now his lover’s ass was a bit more.. Presented to him. Sandalphon gave Lucifer a small smile, “This is for my tights earlier.” Sandalphon told him, placing a hand on the upper part of the fabric, right against Lucifer’s rather stiff member before ripping it straight down, exposing him fully, “Oh, so judgemental but also wearing nothing under your tights?” He teased softly to his blushing Lucifer.

“Why would I wear anything underneath when my intentions of coming to your room were clear?” Lucifer fired back, granting a tch from Sandalphon in reply. “Lube.” Sandalphon demanded with an outstretched expecting hand. And. Lucifer obeyed in handing the small bottle.

Sandalphon did prefer to be a bit kind to him however, instead clicking open the bottle and lubing up his fingers while Lucifer watched him. Quickly making sure they were nice and slick before gently returning to looking at Lucifer.. And how nice the sight was… An aroused cock hidden a bit under a frilly skirt.. A blushing Lucifer presenting himself for his lover to enjoy.. Servicing him indeed..

Sandalphon gave a small smile at the sight, making sure to remember it forever, before going back to the task at hand.. Lucifer’s soft pink hole.. Which Sandalphon moved his cold lube coated fingers to brush over gently, merely rubbing him tenderly, much to Lucifer’s delight at the contact as he offered a shiver in reply. 

Yet.. Sandalphon wasn’t the most patient, as he gently forced a digit into his lover, always feeling marveled at the warmth and tightness that hugged at him when he did this.. The flesh against his skin sucking at whatever he put inside happily. Sandalphon gently turned the one finger, bending it every now and then to attempt to spread his lover and make it a bit less tight.

While he would love this tightness on his dick.. Harming Lucifer was the last thing on his list to do. After a few moments, and very small moans offered by Lucifer, Sandalphon put the second lube covered finger into his lover. Doing the same movement before pumping them softly.. Using his now free hand to Lucifer’s cock through the skirt, much to the surprise of him.

But, obviously not unwelcomed at all, as Lucifer slid a bit more downwards, exposing himself even more so to his lover and granting him full access as Sandalphon stroked his cock very gently through the skirt fabric.

“Does the skirt feel nice?” It seemed very soft, Sandalphon could imagine it felt great against his lover as it was squeezed against him, “It does, Sandalphon..” Came the breathy reply, making Sandalphon feel a bit more hard, growing vaguely aware of his cock precumming again and throbbing to be shoved into Lucifer.

“Good..” Sandalphon said softly, before removing the digits, but attempting his best to keep his slightly slow pace of giving a handjob to Lucifer as he fiddled to open the lube again with an already slippery hand. Failing quite a bit, much to Lucifer’s amusement who still could watch his movements, finally uncapped it.

He had clearly given up by now, as he just let the contents spill onto his erect cock as he stroked Lucifer. Feeding over the small ‘mh’s the action rewarded him with. He ceased now, however, as he moved to instead grip onto Lucifer’s legs better to spread him more, “Are you ready to fully service me, my Lucifer?” He asked, leaning a bit over to stare his boyfriend in the face, clearly demanding a reply from the blushing, crumpled Lucifer. “Always.” The reply came, fueling Sandalphon into moving a hand to his lube covered cock and the other to spreading Lucifer’s cute hole. 

He wished he could say he was gentle with this, but he never was. Pushing his cock against that soft pink tissue until it accepted his tip, and simply still going as Lucifer gave small noises at the new feeling. At being connected like this. “S-Sandalphon..” Came the small moan as Sandalphon merely continued to shove himself into Lucifer.

Embracing that tight, slippery inside that seemed to twitch as he entered him. Squeezing and holding on so tightly to him. Fuck. Sandalphon stopped, of course, with his full length deeply inside of Lucifer. It truly did help to have Lucifer so willing and presenting himself like this. He felt himself crack a smile as he pressed down a bit deeper yet to reach for Lucifer’s head, gently grabbing a small lock of hair. “You’re very beautiful, you know?” Sandalphon said softly, rolling the strand in between his fingers before letting go to go back to holding Lucifer’s legs open a bit more.

“Than-” Sandalphon drew out at this, cutting off his lover as intended, before gently sliding back in, feeling the flesh roll around him, stroking him so lovingly.. Seemingly begging him not to leave, which is probably was, since Lucifer gave way to a small moan. Sandalphon loved that noise.. The sound of Lucifer losing his properness and giving himself to Sandalphon fully. The noise only Sandalphon got to hear Lucifer make. 

Sandalphon fastened his grip a bit harder, before repeating the movement, making sure to fully sheath himself into his boyfriend. If anything, he would make this as good as possible, and fucking Lucifer all the way to his core sounded divine and delicious. Besides… Lucifer gave a small moan at the slow motion of Sandalphon fully stuffing his cock into him.. He loves it deep.

Sandalphon himself felt renewed in it, from getting a blowjob from the cute maid, to rawwing him.. Both were dreams to be had for sure. Sandalphon hesitated for a moment, lingering with his dick deep inside of the other, before taking both his hands to move Lucifer’s legs a bit, closing them to the best of his ability, “Keep them closed.” Sandalphon demanded, “But-”,”You wanted to service me, correct, Lucifer?” Lucifer said nothing, but his legs seemingly closed a bit more willingly to Sandalphon’s delight. Successfully squeezing Lucifer’s insides around him a bit more..

Sandalphon was probably drooling, but fuck if he cared, he noted before drawing out of Lucifer before slamming back in, hard. With his full length, granting a small cry from the larger angel. Sandalphon was rather unsure if from pleasure or pain, but he opted to believe the first before repeating the process. Drawing out of the warmth to watch the hole desire him back, squeezing as he tried to leave before forcefully pressing the skin back as he entered again, always rewarded with a twitch of Lucifer’s insides as he slammed over his prostate. 

Sandalphon merely decided to speed up, feeling so good as his lover accepted him in full, even truly beginning to feel the pleasure himself, as Lucifer’s moans became more audible with the quick deep thrusts. Sandalphon felt his hands claw against the fabric of Lucifer’s tights, before slamming in as deep as possible, and filling up Lucifer. Much to the other’s shock.. But..  
He wasn’t intending on cumming alone, Sandalphon found himself sweating, panting as he navigated his lover a bit shakily as he dumped his seed into Lucifer’s insides yet again. Before finding his cock to pump at a pace again.

It was fine, he knew Lucifer actually enjoyed when Sandalphon came inside him anyhow and never told him no to it. And the convulsions of Lucifer’s ass were heavenly as he gently arched his back and came against the fabric as Sandalphon briskly and roughly pumped him. Sandalphon’s cock still enjoying the warmth as he gave Lucifer a few more thrusts, as he came to fully aid him riding the orgasm nicely. And it was always so nice to listen to Lucifer beg and plead. Those cute ‘Please!’, ‘Sandalphon..’, ‘There!’ that spilled out of those cute pouty lips of his as he came.. Always so cute.

Sandalphon gently pulled out his cock, still breathing hard as he watched Lucifer slowly let his legs sprawl out, fully taking in the sight before him.. Lucifer in frills and cute bows.. Pressed against his window after being fucked.. Legs slightly shaking as he attempted to ground himself from being deeply fucked..

“I think I do enjoy maid cafes..” Sandalphon told Lucifer a bit softly, watching his cum gently pulse out of Lucifer’s cute, now slightly abused and aching, hole and slide onto the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lay down, please?” 

Lucifer started, now standing from the desk and before Sandalphon, gloved hands motioned messily to Sandalphon’s own bed. The bed owner merely gave a small grunt, taking a moment to take in the fight in front of him.

Lucifer, the man he looked up to, now with frazzled messy hair from being pressed against a wall while fucked, his skirt with an obvious white wet spot in the front from his own cum and several of the cutesie bows coming undone on the top half of his garments. He looked like a beautiful mess. An absolute mess, and Sandalphon loved it.

Closing red eyes to save the sight mentally forever, he obeyed the wish of his maid and simply crawled into his own bed and laid in it. Sandalphon held no qualms with that, his legs felt weak from cumming twice already. If primals actually needed sleep; He’d be out like a light. Luckily for him, they sure didn’t ‘need’ sleep. So, honestly, laying in his bed was a very usual practice since he didn’t really sleep.

The brown haired man flopped down inelegantly on his back with a sigh, giving a glance to his boyfriend who stalked behind him wordlessly. Sandalphon gave a small squeak against his will as he felt Lucifer’s gentle grasp on his leg and spread them as he got onto the bed with him.  
“Ah?” Sandalphon asked a bit blankly, lifting his head off his pillow to watch his dressed as a maid boyfriend settle in between his legs. Idly aware of Lucifer setting the same bottle of lube to the side.

“I will continue to satisfy you, if that’s okay, my Sandalphon?” Sandalphon felt himself gulp at that, it’d be hard to deny his boner at those words.. A submissive acting Lucifer was absolutely divine to take in. Sandalphon had not given a reply before Lucifer lifted his skirt with one of his hands, showing off his erection to his boyfriend rather shyly for a man that had just been came into twice. 

“May I enter you?” The white haired angel asked, making the other angel look those soft blue eyes in the face. They were normal for Lucifer, soft, kind, always there for him. And yet. That rather emotion only Sandalphon knew Lucifer to ever have; Lust. 

Sandalphon looked down at his boyfriend’s erect cock he was showing off, about four inches longer than his own, and a bit thicker. Sandalphon couldn’t deny one thing, he enjoyed giving and receiving when it came to having sex with Lucifer. Both were pure ecstasy.

“You may.” Sandalphon finally breathily said, which gave way to Lucifer looking away from him, and moving his hand that wasn't focused on holding his skirt to reach the lube. As if deciding something, he gently dropped the skirt anyhow, and instead removed the glove before coating his fingers in lube.

Lucifer lowered himself down from his knees, before gently tugging on Sandalphon’s legs a bit again, scooting his ass cheeks to slightly rest on his knees. Sandalphon merely watched him with slight amusement for a moment before giving a small shiver as a cold lube covered finger glided over his hole.

Lucifer touched Sandalphon’s hole very softly with his index, letting the cold lube seep from his finger onto the pink flesh. Sandalphon felt his insides clench at this sensation, “Relax, my love.” Lucifer cooed, making Sandalphon look up as he was only vaguely aware he was attempting to watch Lucifer. Only blue eyes didn’t move to meet red, blue simply stayed focused on gently rubbing the outside of the hole.

“I want you to lay back, and enjoy my service fully.” Lucifer mused, before pressing that index finger past the flesh wall of Sandalphon. Ah.. That was always the weirdest feeling. Sandalphon let his head fall back at those words and the feeling of a finger creeping inside of him. 

Sandalphon always hurried slightly in this stage, wanting to fuck Lucifer senseless… But Lucifer.  
Sandalphon gave a small cry of a moan as that finger entered deeper and bent a bit inside of him, rubbing the exact correct spot. In fact, Sandalphon wouldn’t doubt Lucifer had memorized how deep and where his prostate was. Lucifer always seemed to take his time prepping him, and fingered him for a painfully long time sometimes.. Damn that man’s patience. 

Sandalphon gave an award of another moan to Lucifer as the man unbent and bent his finger a bit, before pressing another finger in. Still much too painfully slow for Sandalphon, as the finger gently twisted and bent inside of him, rubbing his insides slowly. Sandalphon raised himself a bit, “Oh.. So needy aren’t you, my love?” Lucifer asked at the motion, but seemingly was being kind.

Those long slender fingers at the movement curved into Sandalphon’s prostate, instead staying in that position as Lucifer gently moved them in and out. Sandalphon gave a small mewl at the movement, only to tense up as he felt the slight pain. The third finger. The slight dull pain ebbed at Sandalphon’s insides, but it was pretty much overpowered by the brisk pace of Lucifer rubbing his prostate. 

Lucifer used those three fingers rather well, bending them inside of Sandalphon. Watching the male give him praise and arch into it as he rubbed that special spot. Lucifer gently kept them bent, thrusting them a bent softly to continuously press against the prostate. Making small mewls of praise spill from the other's lips that he most likely was unaware he was giving.

Sandalphon jolted a bit, his eyes he hadn’t really realized he had closed fluttered opened as Lucifer touched his stomach. Hand snaking under his hoodie to raise it a bit, fingers still roughly twisting and turning and expertly rubbing him. The hand was soft, gently rubbing Sandalphon’s ribs lovingly, before Lucifer leaned forward. Feathering a small kiss on the now exposed skin of Sandalphon’s stomach.

Sandalphon watched his boyfriend a bit hazily, distracted by the fingers still rubbing a bit mercilessly against his insides. He knew he was prepped already, god, did he want that dick in him. Alas, he felt himself give a small sigh as his back arched a bit, his body attempting to get more of that pleasure as his insides twitched around the fingers.

“You’re so cute, Sandalphon.” Lucifer said very softly, now learned up again to watch Sandalphon twitch a bit as he fingered him. Sandalphon cut the angel a half lidded glare, which Lucifer answered with a small smile before harshly curling his fingers into that lovely spot. 

“Would you like me to copulate with you now?” Sandalphon felt himself shiver at that, a part of him wanted to tell him to just say ‘have sex with’ but… It’s Lucifer. And besides, “Please.. Fuck me..” Sandalphon breathed out, feeling his insides twitch and ache.. He just wanted to feel full. These fingers could never be as filling as that cock on Lucifer.

“Of course.” Lucifer said softly, removing those fingers from his insides. For someone that was bitching internally about those fingers not being enough, he sure did miss their sweet ass when they exited him. Sandalphon found his red eyes watching Lucifer’s hands move as he gently squeezed the lube onto his hand, only to hold up his skirt to show off his cock.

The lubed hand gently rubbed his own shaft, taking his sweet ass time to coat it fully. He could never hurt Sandalphon, after all. Sandalphon however gave a small noise as Lucifer’s lubed hand then suddenly moved him a bit more, making his ass go a bit higher, “W-Wait,” Sandalphon spoke a bit softly, as if realizing what was happening as he was folded like a chair.  
His ass against Lucifer’s knees to prop him up, deep red in the face as he had a rather… face to face view to his own cock. 

“Lucifer this is-”,”This is the best angle to make you orgasm.” Lucifer spoke, a bit too bluntly for Sandalphon, but he had no more arguments to give as he felt Lucifer’s tip press his soft entrance skin inwards. “If you do not enjoy this much, we will change in a few moments.” Lucifer said, as he pressed into Sandalphon, garnering a small noise from the angel on bottom. 

Sandalphon would have moved a bit if he could, but Lucifer seemed determined to keep him pinned in this… Position. His hand firmly still holding onto Sandalphon’s thigh. So he only offered a deep breath as he felt Lucifer’s tip fully enter him, exit a bit and enter again, only to go a bit deeper. Sandalphon felt humiliated, watching his own cock in front of him twitch at the sensation from his ass as Lucifer spreaded his insides, and bounce slightly when Lucifer thrusted into him.

“L-Lucifer… This position..” Sandalphon spoke quietly again, falling only on deaf ears as he gave a small moan as the cock entered him deeply. “I’m half way in, Sandalphon.” Lucifer told him, he sounded winded, breathy. Half way always sounded insane to Sandalphon, this thick cock felt so deep in him for it to be only half of it.

Sandalphon felt himself grip the bed sheet in a vain attempt as he felt the throbbing member still sliding into him. Always forgetting how impossibly big and thick Lucifer felt when he was actually in him. As if on cue, Lucifer drew out and pushed back in slowly, and repeated the process. Sandalphon pressed his head into the pillow, trying to ignore the fact he was bent like a folding chair and focused on the huge cock inside him.

This pace was much too slow for Sandalphon, Lucifer knew that. But it was enough to make Sandalphon unravel. The smaller angel felt his insides twitch each time the cock slid halfway in, the crease of its head gently rubbing his sides. Lucifer gently moved fully out, granting a cry of upsetment from Sandalphon, before pressing back in, making Sandalphon groan. His insides hungrily hugging onto the cock that had threatened to leave him. 

Lucifer took this as motivation, apparently, as the cock did not exit again, instead sliding deeper. Sandalphon would have arched his back as he adapted to the large member pressing into his deepest parts.. But.. He was already in a funky position. He gave way to a small moan, feeling the slightly dull pain throb at him again. 

Of course. It was drowned out by the equally throbbing slick cock that was now fully buried into him. At least he assumed, by the feeling of balls slightly touching his ass. “Sandalphon,” Crimson eyes fluttered open at his name, feeling embarrassed as he saw his boyfriend leaning over him. Which would have been fine if not for his own cock in front of him.

“Are you fine in this position for a few more moments?” Sandalphon felt himself bite his cheek at this; Always so caring towards him, even when his cock was balls deep inside of him. “Yes… It’s fine.” Sandalphon said softly, granting a small smile from Lucifer who leaned back at that, and withdrew his dick.

Sandalphon felt a bit sad at that, hollow, missing that hot throbbing piece inside of him, before it slid back fully into him. Lucifer kept himself deep for a moment, before sliding out, “May I orgasm inside?” Sandalphon felt himself go red at that, “You.. May..”,”I see.” 

The cock slid back in, making Sandalphon give a small moan as the head pressed pass that spot. But.. It’s as if Lucifer wanted him to do that, because at that moan, he pulled out slightly.. And back in to that certain length. Sandalphon rewarded his cock with a tight clench as he rubbed his prostate and a small whisper of a moan. Lucifer gave a huff in reply, as if deciding that's where he would focus on. Making expertly sure to rub Sandalphon in that exact spot repeatedly.

Sandalphon only managed to give a moan or several in reply, feeling his toes curls as he savored the pleasure. His insides twitching and clenching around the hot throbbing dick inside him. “L-Lucifer… Wait..!” Sandalphon cried out a bit, trying to arch his back into it as he felt his own cock twitch, obviously coming close to his climax.

Crimson eyes wide as he stared at nothing in particular, trying to focus anywhere but the mercy Lucifer was not giving him as he continued the brisk pace of slamming against his prostate. “Lucifer!” Sandalphon cried out again at the feeling of the cock giving no relent. His insides clenching and unclenching around the member with every thrust.

Lucifer didn't give any indication that he heard the plea, however, instead still fully focused on milking Sandalphon's prostate. Watching his lover become undone and drooling beneath his thrusts as he neared his orgasm, insides twitching madly with every roughly thrust into the spot. Lucifer enjoyed this, when Sandalphon allowed himself to become undone due to being bred, no longer caring of what others thought, merely...

“Nn..” Sandalphon mewled out, shoving his messy head of hair back into the bed as he came. Feeling slightly horrified as he felt his first load come, spilling onto his own stomach, hoodie, and a bit of his face. “Lucife..r..” Sandalphon cried out still, as his body gave way to heavy breaths, realizing Lucifer was not slowing his cock at all.

“Wait..” Sandalphon spoke out softly, feeling his cock sputter another bit of cum from the rough ongoing assault on his prostate, as he slowly opened his eyes to look at the man fucking him senseless. He felt so tired, so worn out suddenly, his insides still screaming with pleasure with every thrust of Lucifer. 

“You enjoy being bred, correct?” Lucifer asked, slamming himself to fully stuff his shaft into Sandalphon as he released himself inside. Sandalphon only offered a small noise in reply as he felt his insides still convulse and squeeze around the twitching member as Lucifer dumped his seed into him. Cock still twitching against his insides as it spilled the liquid into his tight hole which was still clenching a bit, as if massaging the all cum out of it.

Lucifer leaned a bit over, pressing himself in deeper into Sandalphon as he pressed downwards, leaning to press one of his palms to Sandalphon’s face. Who slowly fluttered his eyes open to stare at the man who was still cumming inside him a bit, a few rare spurts, “You’re very beautiful, Sandalphon.” Lucifer spoke softly, making Sandalphon blush a bit out of embarrassment, as much as he could muster with a cock deep inside him breeding him.

Lucifer said nothing as he withdrew from Sandalphon after a small shallow last thrust, as if to make sure the cum stayed in longer. Before moving Sandalphon gently to lay him back flat down on his back. Slowly readjusting to be laying slightly on top of Sandalphon, yet still in between his legs. His elbows resting at the sides of Sandalphon, as he moved on to rub the hair back off Sandalphon’s forehead, which was more sweaty than Sandalphon would like to admit. Who was a bit unsure if it was sweat or his own cum sliding down his cheek.

“Are you satisfied with that position?” Lucifer asked, before moving to feather a kiss to Sandalphon’s face, slowly reaching to Sandalphon’s lips. Licking them very softly as if to ask for entry, which Sandalphon allowed opening his mouth weakly as he stared at his boyfriend, tasting salt enter his mouth. The distant taste of coffee now a long forgotten era it seemed.  
Feeling Lucifer’s tongue roll in his mouth, touching him and ravishing in Sandalphon’s taste. 

Snaking a hand to softly stroke Sandalphon's cock again, which gained a gasp from him, if he didn’t have Lucifer’s tongue in his mouth. Sandalphon instead narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, biting lightly on the bigger angel’s bottom lip as Lucifer withdrew his tongue from his mouth. 

“You have.. A lot of stamina..” Sandalphon commented tiredly, granting a laugh from Lucifer; “Do I? I’m simply desiring to make sure you rest well.” Lucifer purred, moving a bit to press his head into the crook of Sandalphon’s neck.

Sandalphon gave a small moan at the angel on top of him softly and slowly rubbing his cock, feeling himself stiffen yet again.. Curse himself for being a primal beast.. A mortal would have already hit their limit..

That soft hand slowly rubbing.. A finger drawing a long line across the bottom of his shaft to his tip, gently rubbing a small circle on the tip which still had a small amount of cum on it. Dragging his finger around the head lovingly, before fully wrapping around it to softly pump it. 

Red eyes attempted to look at the hand, only blocked by his boyfriend who was now gently sucking at his neck, a tongue rubbing across the skin. Sandalphon moved his hand a bit weakly to hold onto Lucifer’s bow on his back, taking in the sight of Lucifer as he was curled around Sandalphon. 

“Are you against me entering you again?” Lucifer spoke into his ear softly, still running his tongue across the skin of Sandalphon’s neck, who breathed in deeply. His insides felt tired, his dick felt so painful as it throbbed with every loving rub, and yet.. “No.. Do as you wish.” He told Lucifer. He couldn’t say no to this man. 

Lucifer moved his head slightly, running his tongue over Sandalphon’s ear lightly; “H-” Sandalphon made a small noise, Lucifer was very aware he was sensitive on his ears, who only offered a small laugh, Before moving a hand to gently comb through Sandalphon’s hair. 

“I’ll be much more gentle this time, no weird position.” Lucifer assured him, sitting up a bit to scooch closer to Sandalphon. Sandalphon watched with slightly knitted brows as Lucifer put his cock into him again. Well.. Getting fucked while he laid flat on the bed certainly was much more vanilla, but not unwelcome as he gave a mewl of praise as he felt the cock effortlessly slide back into him. Only dully aware of the feeling of cum gush out of his tight hole slightly as his boyfriend entered.

Sandalphon gave a small gasp as he watched his boyfriend return to the before position, leaning over him to press his forehead to Sandalphon’s. Who.. Felt himself heat up as blue eyes stared into red. Idly aware of the painfully slow rolls of Lucifer’s hips.. Sandalphon felt his insides twitch in excitement of the stimuli, feeling the cock slide all the way in.. Slightly out… And back in..

“A-Ah.. A deep one, huh?” Sandalphon spoke, trying to keep his edge to his tone as he spoke. Which was easier said than done when with every thrust he felt a small squish of Lucifer’s cum that was already in him. Lucifer merely gave a small smile as he leaned to lick Sandalphon’s lips, who obliged without a word and gave into his boyfriend’s kisses.

Lucifer kept his very slow pace, keeping his cock as deep as he could in Sandalphon as he moved to hold Sandalphon’s head. Letting his hands rub small circles into the other’s cheeks, combing a hand idly through brown hairs. Sandalphon gave a small moan into Lucifer’s mouth as he felt the tongue rub against his own, eyes closed as he merely allowed Lucifer to enjoy him. 

But god.. Did Sandalphon want that cock to fuck him mercilessly. Sandalphon fluttered his eyes open, attempting to tell Lucifer but.. Found those hands rather firmly holding his head into the deep kiss. Sandalphon narrowed his eyes at that, Lucifer.. The bastard however had his own closed, simply enjoying Sandalphon’s mouth as he rolled his tongue across Sandalphon’s roof gently, taking in every piece of him that he never got to bask in.

Still rubbing his cock slowly into Sandalphon, piercing him to his core with every small roll of the hips. “Mn..” Sandalphon attempted, as if to wake up Lucifer, who only replied with a slightly harsher roll of his hips, making Sandalphon moan into the kiss instead. Vaguely aware of the grip on his head hardening.. Lucifer certainly knew he wanted freedom from the kiss..

Sandalphon felt his annoyance peak, but decided it wasn’t worth it, instead focusing on it all. The feeling of Lucifer gently and deeply kissing him, pressing his tongue against his own lovingly.. The feeling of Lucifer’s cock, deeply rolling into him, throbbing and twitching inside of him as he pressed into him. Sandalphon instead.. Let his body go slack below his boyfriend’s advances.. If it was Lucifer; He was fine being a cocksleeve. Fine to be loved and held down like this gently, it was fine.

Besides.. Who knew him better than his Lucifer? As if on cue, when Sandalphon relaxed fully and simply decided to let Lucifer have him, how hands slowly snaked around him. Now fully holding him in place as Lucifer parted the kiss, a line of drool escaping their mouths as he parted, which Lucifer gently lapped up with his tongue as he stared at the small angel below him.

“You seem to have calmed down a bit.” Lucifer purred, still keeping that slow cock rolling inside of the other, pressing against the sensitive insides only he had access to. “Do I?” Sandalphon whispered the reply, only halfway focused on what Lucifer was actually saying to him as he felt his own dick twitch and ache to be stroked or paid any attention to. 

“I’ll reward you nicely.” Lucifer informed him, keeping that harsh clutch on Sandalphon as he slid almost fully out of Sandalphon, only to roughly and quickly slam himself back in. Fully eliciting a cry of a moan from Sandalphon at the feeling. “You enjoy this type of sex, correct?” Lucifer asked, now giving Sandalphon several of the thrust. "To be treated roughly like this, yes?"

Sandalphon felt his entire being jolt with every thrust, so deep, so rough, rubbing every corner of his insides. He opened his mouth to reply but only gave mewls of moans foam out of him as he felt his head lull, focusing solely on the twitching cock that kept repeatedly slamming deep as possible into him. Feeling his insides try to hold onto the cock, the flesh suckling onto it desperately.

“Ah, You’re so cute.” Lucifer commented, seemingly somehow fully still focused on that rhythm, deep thrusts as he shoved himself in and out of his boyfriend, still keeping him held down exactly as Lucifer desired as he fucked him. Sandalphon arched his back into it, feeling himself drool and tears start to form. Gods did it feel good.. Every thrust made him melt.. 

“Lucifer, I can’t-” Sandalphon breathed out, feeling his toes curled, there was no way he’d be able to not cum over this. This deep fucking all the way into him, unrelenting as the cock shoved into and past his prostate. Only vaguely aware of anything else unfolding around him as half of his words out of his mouth just came out as moans. Every thought corrupted by that cock wrecked his insides, thrusting aggressively as Sandalphon’s insides clenched and held onto it.

“You’re orgasming.” Lucifer informed him, making crimson eyes flutter open, attempting to see.. Which… He was.. He gave a small moan, watching his cock shoot onto his chest and Lucifer's cute maid outfit slightly, before just relaxing in the tight hold again. Cumming or not.. He didn’t care. Sandalphon moaned, still feeling that cock unrelent to his insides as he gave way to crying. 

Probably from over stimulation but.. He felt too good to care, and wanted that throbbing cock to keep going. Which.. For once, it did. Lucifer did not cease at the sign of tears, merely continued, thrusting deep, hard, savoring the feeling of Sandalphon’s ass clenching around him, suckling his cock begging it not to leave. 

Lucifer gave way to a small moan himself, still slamming into Sandalphon before burying his head into the crook of Sandalphon’s neck again as he slammed once more deeply to release himself. Cumming inside of his boyfriend with a small wheeze, arms still aggressively holding Sandalphon down as he shot his hot liquid inside.

Sandalphon laid there in the tight hold, feeling his boyfriend breeding him yet again, he would have patted Lucifer’s head if he could move to do so. But, the larger angel still kept him in place as he released himself. “Ngh… Sandalphon..” Lucifer’s breathy whisper came, his head slightly moving as the twitching cock stayed buried in his boyfriend.

Lucifer offered no comment as he slowly removed his cock from Sandalphon’s hole, who gave a small cry at the removal and emptiness he felt now as cum slowly escaped him. Lucifer kept his hold on Sandalphon, albeit a bit softer as he moved a bit to gently feather a kiss to Sandalphon’s cheek.

Lucifer positioned himself to be raised above Sandalphon, still on top of him but looking at his lover; “Do you think you like maid cafes?”

Sandalphon laid there, staring at his boyfriend.. His eyes drifted from the torn tights, cum coated skirt, the ruffled bows and undone outfit, a button seemingly misplaced from the top, to his worn out looking Lucifer.. Slightly reddened eyes, a dust of blush, extremely messy hair with the bow still in it, Lucifer still raggedly breathing from his own orgasm..

“I think I would enjoy a maid cafe..” Sandalphon spoke a bit softly, only vaguely aware of the dried cum on his face as his boyfriend gently lowered himself to scoop him into a soft hug. Giving a small groan as Lucifer moved quickly to tuck Sandalphon into him, forcing Sandalphon to be spooned.

“I hope my service was satisfying, then.” Lucifer mused from behind him, rubbing his face into Sandalphon’s messy sweaty hair… He wished he could shower but there’s no way.. Lucifer’s hands gently holding onto him as he cuddled him from behind.

“It was.” Sandalphon assured him, feeling Lucifer’s still hot cum slowly seeping out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like writing this and then sobbing when your other tab for Lucisan is just cute fluff of them having fun in a field of flowers together. Help me


End file.
